All's Fair in Love and War
by the-goodcharlottegirls-RBack
Summary: [REPOST AGAIN!]Lily was always the school geek. But when her best friends transfer to Hogwarts from thir school in Japan, her whole world is turned upside down. [Ch5 Up!]
1. Discoveries

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**A/N: Hi everyone, guess who's back? Me (Shannon) of course! I can't believe some bozo found out our password and deleted our account and AFILAW! AGAIN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! That's just low! Well anyways, I'm reposting. You can't stop the goodcharlottegirls for long! But, I lost all of our great reviews. If anyone's still reading, would you mind reviewing again? Thanks in advance. I'm posting all the chapters I've already written and a new one. Happy reading.**

**Title: All's fair in Love and War**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Strong language, violence, and adult situations in later chapters.**

**Summary: Lily Evans was always the school geek. A smart teacher's pet with frizzy red hair, someone who was picked on more than even Snape. But when her best friends in the world, the famous Reed cousins transfer from their school in Japan transfer to Hogwarts, in the midst of Voldemort's war, Lily's world is turned upside down. The Marauders are lovesick, while the girls are just plain sick. What lengths will the Marauders go to get the girls of their dreams? After all...all's fair in love and war. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except two pens, two creative minds and a few blank sheets of paper...And that stinks.**

**And now, on with the story...**

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 1: Discoveries**

Yuki Reed and her cousin Adrian McAlister walked off the gleaming red Hogwarts Express. As they walked onto the Hogwarts grounds, the wind blew and rippled Adrian's long, wavy black hair, and Yuki's longer ice blue hair. As simple a thing it was, it attracted many stares from Hogwarts' male population.

"I wonder what Lil needed us for," Adrian thought aloud, pushing her hair out of her azure blue eyes.

"She probably wanted us to give her a make-over. Finally. We've been telling that girl to get one for years, but does she listen? No," Yuki answered, waving and smiling at the boys watching her.

"Yeah, but couldn't it have waited? I mean, we're staying at her house over the summer since we're transferring...This doesn't seem like something Lily would do."

Yuki was too busy with her admirers to listen this time. Adrian just sighed and rolled her eyes teasingly at her cousin. She could be such a shameless flirt.

"Well, maybe she's finally wised up and found herself a boyfriend. I'm sure she'd want to look nice for him for the end of year dance or something. You know, like the one we had at ClowReed every year?"

"Does Hogwarts even have balls or whatever?" Adrian asked, confused.

"They'd better. I don't want to spend my last year at school without any parties!"

Adrian rolled her eye. Not just at her cousin, but at the behavior of the boys around them. They were tripping over each other just to get a better glimpse of the foreign girls.

Just then, an ear-piercing scream was heard, followed by chaotic laughter. It was coming in the direction of the lake. Adrian and Yuki shot horrified glances at each other. That voice sounded familiar...

"You don't think..." Yuki murmured.

"Let's go," Adrian said urgently and started to run in the direction the scream came from, with Yuki hot on her heels.

What they saw shocked them. Their best friend, Lily Evans, was hovering in the air twenty feet above the lake with the giant squid swiping one of its massive tentacles at her. Down on the lake bank, three boys were laughing their heads off while one of them held Lily suspended in the air with his wand.

"Let me down! Oh God, please let me down!" Lily screamed.

"What's the matter Red, afraid of heights?" a tall, handsome boy with casually elegant ebony hair and silver-gray eyes taunted as the boy with the wand made her rise higher.

Lily screamed as she got higher and higher, the giant squid's huge tentacles nearly knocking her out of the air.

The laughter grew louder and Adrian's blood boiled. Who did those three prats think they were, picking on Lily like that? Why weren't her other friends doing anything to stop them?

"Lily-Chan!" Yuki screamed, "Oh my fukin' God! What the hell is your problem!" The four guys seemed shocked that Yuki would dare to speak to them like that.

"Teveto Hurricane!" Adrian called for her prized broom. Gleaming in all its glory, the Hurricane came flying through the air, the latest racing broom in the world. Adrian kicked off as soon as her broom reached her fingertips. Yuki took out her black ribbon and tied her long hair into a tight knot.

She marched over to the guy with the wand and slapped him so hard that he fell, dropping the wand that held Lily in the air in the process. Lily began hurtling toward the lake.

"Holy crap!" Adrian yelled, "Whoa. Gotcha," she sighed as she caught Lily just when she was about a foot from the water. Yuki was still yelling at the guys. She recognized the guy with the wand- James Potter. He had attended a party her parents had thrown about two years ago, with his two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, whom Yuki recognized to be the other two guys on the lake's edge. Adrian landed next to Yuki with Lily by her side, the red-head trembling with shock and fear.

"Lily-Chan," Yuki began in Japanese, "naze did goshujin miuchi do sore tame maro?" (Lily-Chan, why did your friends do that to you?)

"Karera are not mai miuchi Yuki-Sama," Lily mumbled, "Karera are sono ones dare pikku oite ware." (They are not my friends Yuki-Sama. They are the ones who pick on me.)

"Oh, well...sorry Red," James apologized as he started to walk toward Lily. But Yuki stepped in front of him.

"No. Go away; you've caused her enough pain. Leave now!" Yuki yelled. James was sent flying a good twenty-five feet away, and Remus and Sirius immediately took off after him.

"We'll leave now," Adrian announced. Lily packed her bags, and the three girls set off for Lily's house for the long summer ahead.

**A/N: Read&Review! Pretty please? I gotta go finish reposting these chapters! Bye.**

**Shannon**


	2. Summer Makeover

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**A/n: Hey everyone, I'm back! Yay! I just couldn't wait to post the next chappie! Just so you know this one is about double the pages the last one was. It's still shortish, but ya know...If you haven't guessed, depending on if Jennie or I wrote the chapter, it might be LOOOOOOOONG, or really, really short. Oh, and by the way, I know more of you than just the two reviewers I heard from are reading this story. Review or suffer the wrath of my Mutant CareBear! Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, we own it all. Mwahaha- NOOOO! RUN! Attack of the lawyers!**

**Dedications: To our very first reviewers, FlamezBlaze1 and WickedWicca. Thanks guys!**

**And now, without further ado, Chapter 2...**

**Chapter 2: Summer Makeover**

"Help Mum! Lily brought two of those freaks with her into the house!" Petunia screamed. Yuki punched her in the face.

"Bitch! Get out of our way," Adrian hissed.

"Yuki, Adrian, calm down!" Lily scolded, even though the small smile on her face thanked the girls for what they had done.

Lily muttered a healing charm and walked up the stairs toward her room. Yuki and Adrian both shot death glares at Petunia, who was shrinking into the shadows, and followed Lily up to her room.

Their faces softened when they walked in. Lily was sitting in her grandmother's antique rocking chair, her fingers absently strumming at the strings of her guitar. Her beautiful emerald eyes were brimming with tears.

"Ah, Piccolo Fleur (little flower in Italian) do not cry," Adrian murmured, walking over to her friend and wrapping her arms around her. This simple gesture made Lily burst into tears, her shoulders shaking violently with racking sobs.

"Why did th -they do that to me? W-why do they all hate me? Am- m I really that-t bad of a per-person?" Lily wailed.

"Stop that talk right now Lily-Chan! You're one of the nicest people I've ever met! They're just a bunch of low-life bastards," Yuki declared.

"B-but you guys don't understand. T-they all hate me, the whole school! Th-those st-stupid Marauders just make things wo-worse."

Adrian and Yuki looked at each other. Being descendants of Arthur and Guinevere Reed, they were blessed with special powers from Arthur's sister, Morgan Le Fey. Both girls were extremely powerful, and one of these great powers was the ability to communicate inside their minds, or as it was known to most wizards, thought-speak. (_**Yuki, **Adrian)_

_**Those bastards! I'll kill them.**_

_Poor Lily. How could they do this to her?_

_**I don't know, but the next time I see them, I swear I'm going to kill them.**_

Adrian's blood was boiling. They were so stupid! Lily was one of the nicest people in the world, that school was just too shallow to see it.

"Lily-Chan, I swear to Merlin that I'll kill 'em for you when I see them next year."

Lily gasped and looked wide-eyed up at Yuki. "No! No, No, No! Then I'll have nearly the whole school howling for my blood! That is if the MFC doesn't murder me first!"

"MFC?" Adrian asked, confused.

"The Marauder's Fan Club. A bunch of ditzes and sluts mostly if you ask me," Lily explained.

"They have their own _fan club_? Man-whores," Yuki muttered.

A smile crept its way determinedly onto Lily's face, but it soon disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Piccolo Fleur, you've kept this from us for so long. What _really_ happened all those years at your school?"

So, Lily launched into her long, miserable story of life at Hogwarts. She told them all about how people teased her, the Marauders pranked her, and how everyone called her names, the most popular being 'Crazy Red'.

"Sorera sukoshi yaros! Dare ga suru Karera omou Karera are? Watashi chikau ni Merlin Watashi ishi korosu Karera ni!" Yuki cursed in Japanese, waving her arms around like a lunatic. (Those little bastards! Who do they think they are? I swear to Merlin I'll kill them!)

Lily smiled at her friend. Her eyes were like chips of solid ice, and her icy blue hair was falling loose from its knot.

Yuki had some...erm, anger management issues, and whenever she got this mad, she would start screaming her lungs out in Japanese while often destroying anything that got in her way. At least when she cursed, no one but Lily and Adrian (usually) could understand her. They all spoke fluent English, Japanese, and Italian, among a few other languages.

Adrian's spirits lifted. Lily had stopped crying, and she was smiling as she watched Yuki rant and rave around her room.

"Piccolo Fleur, tu posso volere fermata sou prima di lei completamente destroys tua spazio," Adrian whispered to Lily in Italian. (Little Flower, you may want to stop her before she completely destroys your room.)

"Watashi heard sono Adrian Clarisse McAlister!" Yuki yelled, rounding on her cousin. (I heard that Adrian Clarisse McAlister!)

"Oooh, espediente shimei. You're negli durante sore mohaya Adrian!" Lily giggled in a mix of broken English, Italian and Japanese. (Oooh, middle name. You're in for it now Adrian!)

Yuki's eyes flashed mischievously. All the girls were thinking the same thing as they each picked up a pillow as discreetly as possible.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" they all screamed at the same time.

After a very tiring pillow fight that seemed to go on forever, the girls collapsed next to each other on Lily's bed.

"Lily-Chan, I'm a genius!" Yuki suddenly announced, sitting up in a cross-legged meditation position.

Adrian snorted into Lily's comforter and Yuki hit her on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Adrian whined in a very child-like manner.

Yuki ignored her and continued, "I know exactly what you need. You'll be more confident and you'll knock some sense into those Marauders and all the rest of Hogwarts." She was gesturing wildly again, but in a good way. Hr icy eyes were alight with excitement.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked.

Yuki glared and said, "Of course! This'll totally get people to stop being so evil to you!"

This got both Lily and Adrian's attention. When she didn't continue after they stared at her for five minutes, Adrian prodded, "So...?

"You need a makeover!"

A blank silence met these words.

"Yuki, you and I both know that won't work, right Adrian?" Lily discouraged.

Adrian looked thoughtful. "You know Yuki that is actually a great idea..."

"I know."

"You're so modest."

"What! Adrian, whose side are you on? What would a makeover do? Besides, I look fine," Lily protested.

Yuki and Adrian looked at each other and burst out laughing, causing Lily's emerald eyes to flash dangerously.

"Sorry to burst your bubble bambina, but have you looked in a mirror lately?" Adrian asked between laughs.

The cousins dragged Lily over to her floor length mirror and started pointing things out.

"Skin and bones skinny, tangled hair-"

"No make-up, out of date clothes-"

"Well, I guess a makeover couldn't hurt anything..." Lily said unsurely.

"Then you'll do it?" Adrian asked excitedly.

"Please Lily-Chan?" begged Yuki, giving Lily her best puppy dog face.

"Okay."

"YES!"

"Finally," Yuki sighed.

"You'll see Lils," Adrian reassured, "when we're done with you, you'll blow them away."

**See you later! **

**Shannon**


	3. Faze One of Operation Makeover

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**A/N: Guess who? Yes, yes it's true! I'm back! Thank you to all of our reviewers! You guys rule! Before I begin this nice little addition to our story, I have an announcement to make. As you may or may not know, I have my own account under the name of Jingle-Bellz-ROCK. I would like to let you lovely readers and/or reviewers know that I will be posting my own story (I started writing it before this one. It is completely different) about Lily Evans-Potter's life. It begins when she is trying to overcome an abusive family and goes until her death. It is called Before the Boy Who Lived, and it should be up soon. Depending on when you're reading this, it may even be up now. It is very original and interesting. I promise, even if something in it seems a tad familiar, you'll never find another story exactly like it, so I hope it'll be entertaining. I'd really like it if you'd read and review that one too. Pretty please? Thanks in advance. (Sorry I've made you wait so long...I've been busy and feeling really sick. Ugh. I still do, but I don't want to be _too _mean, now do I?)**

**Disclaimer: Must you mock us? Sob. We own nothing! Nothing!**

**Dedications: To JK Rowling. Without her, none of this obsession/fandom could be possible. :wipes a tear:**

**Chapter 3: Faze One of Operation Makeover**

"Sougishiki roppou!" Yuki shouted. (Wake up!)

"Lievitazione e splendere! Tempo a tavola arrivare su!" Adrian yelled. (Rise and shine! Time to get up!)

Lily blearily opened her eyes to see her two best friends standing over her, dressed in jogging clothes. She turned her head and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Six AM. On the first day of summer. Not a very good idea.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Lily croaked groggily.

"Beginning Faze One of Operation Makeover, that's what. Now get up, chop, chop." Yuki ordered.

Lily rolled out of bed. "And just what might that be?"

"Every morning at six, we're gonna get up and jog around the park down the block. You're skinny, but in a sickish kind of way. We're gonna tone your body up to show off those curves I know you have hidden there somewhere," Adrian explained.

"Right. Do we have to do it so early?"

"Would you rather do it in the afternoon when everyone can watch and it's 100 degrees out?" Yuki asked bluntly.

This shut Lily up pretty quickly and she got dressed right away in jogging clothes like her friends, tying her waist length red-gold hair up in a pony tail.

The girls quietly left the house and went to the park that was a few blocks away. They decided to run around the path around the river, which was a rough mile and a half long. Not far away, James, Remus, and Sirius were crouched I a clump of bushes, watching them. Yuki heard some noises in the bushes, but decided to ignore them.

"Hey look, it's Crazy Red," James whispered to his two best friends seated behind him.

"She has a name you know," Remus added. That comment was, as usual, ignored.

"Who cares about Red? Her friends are _HOT_!" Sirius said enthusiastically, making James and Remus shush him.

"Which one?" Remus asked nonchalantly.

"Well, both, but the Asian chick is the hottest. Why?" Sirius added suspiciously.

"No reason!" he insisted hurriedly.

He remembered as if it were yesterday. All thee rich families in the magical world had been invited, his included. It was a ball being held in Japan for celebrating the honorable William Reed's first year as Headmaster at his family's magical school, ClowReed Academy.

_**Flashback...**_

"Mum, do we have to be here?" 15 year old Remus Lupin moaned.

"Oh stop your complaining. Sirius and James are here too, and you can go find them when we're through the receiving line."

Remus sighed, rolled his eyes, and reluctantly followed his mother toward the receiving line. He groaned when he saw how long it was. It appeared to be made of most of the Reed family tree!

He fixed on the famous Marauder, heart-melting smile, stood up straight, and walked towards the first person, a tall, friendly looking Japanese man- William Reed himself.

"Ah, you must be young Mr. Lupin. I have heard many good things about you," Mr. Reed said as he shook Remus' hand. Remus was surprised-his English was very good.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. Congratulations on becoming Headmaster."

"Thank you. Well, I won't keep you. I'm sure you'd like to meet up with Yuki and my niece."

Remus looked at him quizzically, but moved on nonetheless. He looked up and his heart stopped. He was standing in front of two beautiful girls. One, Remus had met before. Yuki Reed, William Reed's daughter. She was tall, skinny but curvy, had floor length icy blue hair she usually had tied up in a knot, and cat-like, ice blue eyes that could see right through you. But the other...wow. She looked like an angel. The girl appeared o be Italian, with smooth olive skin, wais length wavy black hair, azure blue eyes, and was a bit short, with a petite, curvy figure.

"Remus! Hi!" Yuki squealed, hugging Remus.

Remus was looking over her shoulder with his mouth hanging open. Yuki glanced at Remus and smirked.

"Remus-Chan, have you met my cousin Adrian?"

Remus, unable to talk because his mouth was still hanging open, just shook his head, not taking his eyes off Adrian.

Adrian was blushing slightly as she leaned forward and closed his mouth for him. "Bonjourno Remus, nice to meet you."

Remus was entranced, watching her rose colored lips form the words. Her confused stare broke him out of his trance.

"Y-yeah. N-nice to meet y-you," he stuttered. Yuki snickered behind them.

"Remus-Chan, you're holding up the line," Yuki whispered.

Surprised and embarrassed, he looked around and saw a long line of people behind him, waiting to move forward in the endless line.

"Whoops! I th-think I'll go f-find James and Sirius now. B-bye Adrian. Bye Yuki."

_**...End Flashback**_

"HELLO! Earth to Moony!" Sirius shouted, waving his hand in front of Remus' eyes.

"Wha," Remus asked, looking around wildly.

James and Sirius shared a knowing look and smirked.

"Moony likes Red's friend," Sirius sang tauntingly.

"What? I do not!" Remus protested hotly.

"Riiiiiight. What's her name again?" asked James.

"Adrian," Remus mumbled.

"What?" a soft, sweet voice asked behind them. Horrified, the boys looked behind them to see three _very_ angry seventeen year old girls standing behind them.

"Dare ga suru anata yaros omou suru are?" Yuki yelled. (Who do you bastards think you are?)

"S-sorry?" Sirius stuttered, cowering with the other boys under Yuki's rage.

Yuki of course, had already tackled Sirius and had given him a black eye. James was trying to pull her off him and Remus just sat there, shocked.

Lily and Adrian ran over and started yelling to Yuki in Japanese.

"Yuki-Sama suru aru ni heisei shita!" Lily yelled, grabbing Yuki's elbow as she brought up her arm to punch Sirius. (Yuki, you have to calm down!)

"Teishi Yuki! Kare's nai kachi sore!" Adrian shouted as she grabbed Yuki's other arm. (Stop Yuki! He's not worth it!)

Yuki glared at her best friends, slapped Sirius' face, and began to walk away.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Lily said to the three breathless boys.

"Shut up Red," Sirius growled, staring after Yuki.

"No YOU shut up! You bastards shouldn't have been spying on us in the first place! Just who do you think you are anyway!" Adrian yelled, walking up to Sirius so close that their noses almost touched.

"I think we're the Marauders, and nobody tells US what to do," Sirius hissed.

"There's a first time for everything," Adrian muttered dangerously, raising her fist.

"Adrian," Lily whispered to her friend, putting a hand on her arm, "he's non penna e." (Adrian, he's not worth it.)

With one last glance, Adrian and Lily walked off after Lily and back towards Lily's house.

**A/N: Hey there everybody! So what do you think? Like it? Loath it? Love it! **

_**Well of course they love anything with ME in it.**_

**Shut up Black.**

_**Or what?**_

**Or I'll shave you bald and paint your head neon pink.**

_**NOOOOOOO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'll leave!**_

**Finally. Please send a review it's the only thing that can save us from Sirius' constant whining about how he wants to change the story. (He's allergic, so he won't come near us if we have a fresh one.) Don't forget to read/review my other story: Before the Boy Who Lived. **

**See you soon my friends!**

**Shannon**


	4. Yelling Match

**All's fair in Love and War**

**A/N: Not much time to talk. I'm back, new chapter, the end. Read&Review, please? I'm so mad at the bozo who deleted our old account, but your reviews will cheer me up! Talk to you later!**

**Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like JK Rowling to you? And NO I _don't_ own Avril Lavigne's lyrics to her song Nobody's Home and thank you so much for reminding me. While you're at it, why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it! (Princess Bride anyone?)**

**Dedications: Mickey Mouse! I just had the best vacation in Disney World!**

**Chapter 4: A New Wardrobe**

"How do you put up with them Piccolo Fleur? We've only known them for what, a day, and we're already ready to bite their heads off! They're unbearable!" Adrian moaned, throwing herself onto Lily's bed in exhaustion.

"A bunch of yaros," Yuki muttered, sitting at Lily's desk.

"You're telling me," Lily sighed.

Adrian looked up at Lily's tone. She knew that voice. It was the voice Lily had adopted when her dad died from a brain tumor last year. It was sad and monotone and Lily hadn't used it in a while now, at least to her knowledge. The voice made Adrian scared for her friend's well-being. She hoped she was just imagining things, even though she knew deep down that she wasn't.

"Lily-Chan?" Yuki asked, her voice soft, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lily snapped her voice an octave higher than it usually was.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!" Yuki yelled, "Perhaps you don't want my help! Well fine then! Lily Marie Evans, if that's how you want it to be, then you got it! We're not friends anymore!"

Yuki left the room, slamming the door behind her. Lily just sat there, stunned, with tears beginning to run down her porcelain cheeks.

"Aw Lily, it's okay. She doesn't know what she's saying, you know she's-"

"No! She knows exactly what she was saying! If she doesn't want to be friends, then fine! And if you want to take her side, well we're not friends either, so just GET OUT!" Lily screamed.

Lily's words stung more than she thought as Adrian's eyes grew teary and she whispered, "Fine Lily, we'll leave. But remember, we were only trying to help." And with that, she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Adrian found Yuki sitting outside on the porch swing in front of Lily's house, mumbling to herself under her breath and glaring at anything that moved.

"Don't you think that you were a bit harsh?" Adrian asked, sitting down next to her fuming cousin.

"Me! Harsh! Ha, that's a laugh!" Yuki yelled, facing Adrian, "She was being a little bitch and she knows it!"

"Honestly, are you that thick! Merlin Yuki, she was using "The Voice"! She was hurt! Whatever we or those stupid Marauders did or made her remember must have been bad because she hasn't been that upset since her dad died! God Yuki, she was hurt!" Adrian shouted.

Yuki looked as if she had been slapped in the face, and was trembling as she looked down at her long, slender hands.

"Is she okay?" Yuki murmured, not looking at Adrian.

"Only one way to find out," Adrian stated.

They walked back inside and were about to open Lily's door, but stopped when they heard Lily's guitar and an angelic voice singing a sad song.

"_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside"_

_(Avril Lavigne, Nobody's Home, Under My Skin)_

Adrian looked at Yuki. "I'm horrible. This is entirely my fault," Yuki muttered.

"No Yuki, it's not your fault. You didn't help the situation, but you can fix it," Adrian explained sagely.

"I can? How?"

"Get your but in there and apologize!"

Looking skeptical, Yuki walked into Lily's room, being sure not to slam the door again.

"Lily-Chan?" Yuki asked softly. Her spirits fell even further when she saw Lily lying curled up on her bed, tears running down her face and her guitar lying abandoned on the floor.

Lily turned away from her. "Go away," she ordered fiercely.

"But Lily, I...I came-I came to...I just..." **_Damnit! Why is this so hard?_** Yuki thought angrily.

Lily looked up at her friend and sniffed. "Apologize?"

"Yeah. Look Lily, I'm sorry, I really am. I should have known you wouldn't want my sympathy, you're strong. But my temper took over and I-"Lily put a hand up to silence her friend.

"You're babbling," She laughed, "And thanks." Lily smiled and engulfed Yuki in a huge hug.

"Aw, you two made up," Adrian smiled in the door way.

"Let's go to that Diagon Alley place now. Someone told me that it was better than Yuksaki Alley. I bet it's a damn lie," Yuki called out.

Yuki took out a slim black flip phone with silver dragon designs on it.

"Moshi moshi Zix-San. Can you send a limo to Lily-Chan's house? Yes, yes she lives in England. Arigoto gomerasises," she spoke, "Ja ne."

"What did you do?" Adrian asked.

"I called Zix, he'll be here with a limo for us," Yuki replied, "We i.e.: Adrian and I have to buy you a new outfit or to. To hell with it, we need to buy you a new wardrobe!"

THE STUPIDSEPERATORLINEISOUT.PLEASELEAVEAMESSAGE.BEEP.

**A/N: Hey there everybody! Sorry for the long wait and whole deletion thing (_not_ my fault!), and sorry for the short chapter. I am under a ton of stress and have zero time to spare on much of anything else. I mean, my TV just broke, I was in a car accident today, I'm doing volunteer work AND a babysitting job, I'm trying to write and post like 4 stories at the same time, I just got back from a weeklong trip to Disney World at like midnight last night so I am running on WAAAAAAAAAAAY to much caffeine, I had to go to the orthodontist to get my stupid wire on my braces changed, and...Well I guess you get the picture by now, huh? (You probably had the picture a while ago...heh heh...) Oh, and don't forget Jennie will kill me if I don't get _this_ story up fast enough! Sigh. Please, spare the anger and criticisms for now. I am really about to just die tonight I'm so tired and blah. Send me a nice review and cheer me up, okay? I don't update until I get at least 5-10. Mahalo. (Means Thank You in Hawaiian.) And have a nice day. **

**Shannon**


	5. Robes and Fights

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry if I sound...I dunno _ticked off_ maybe, but that's because I really am. Some bozo deleted our story AGAIN, and now I have to repost the damn thing AGAIN. And if you knew me, you'd definitely know that I'm royally pissed because I never, I mean _never _curse at all. I'm gonna keep this short because my nerves are really running thin right now. Thanks to all of you who read this and who review, and I hope you keep reading. Jennie and I really appreciate our readers/reviewers. Well, if anyone is actually still reading this, I don't want to keep you waiting. Cheer me up and send me a review, huh? Mahalo.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. HP belongs to Ms. JK Rowling, and not us. **

**  
Dedications: To anybody out there who is still trying to read this. Thank you for not loosing faith in us because of events we can't control. Please, keep reading.**

**Chapter 5: Robes and Fights**

The limo came ten minutes later. Yuki wore a silk Chinese style dark blue shirt with a matching mini skirt, knee-high black leather boots, and her hair was tied in two pigtails with matching ribbons. Adrian wore a deep crimson red off the shoulder dress that was five inches above her knees with strappy red three-inch high heels that could kill. She had a simple crimson ribbon in her hair that had tiny rubies sewn onto it. Lily on the other hand had become very well toned from all the harsh exercising Yuki and Adrian made her go through. She had more defined curves, and her body developed a bit more too. She wore a hunter green chiffon cami with a ruffle front and lace, a black ruffle mini skirt, and a pair of Adrian's three-and-a-half inch strappy black heels.

When they got to the Leaky Caldron, many heads turned. Then someone yelled, "Oh my God, it's Yuki Reed and Adrian McAlister!"

"Shit," Yuki said, "Let's get to Diagon Alley, and fast."

In Diagon Alley, the girls stopped in a cute little periwinkle blue and white store. The color made it look wide and open, and it reminded them of a clear sky. They needed to get some new robes.

"Let's see now," Yuki mumbled to herself, "I want fifteen black ones, five velvet sapphire blue ones, and oh, ten...no...wait yeah, ten Hogwarts robes." The saleswoman was soon in tears.

"Miss, what's wrong?" Adrian asked concernedly.

"In all my years, no one has ever bought so many of my robes, let alone someone famous!" she replied in a teary voice.

"Well, I would also like to get my friend a new wardrobe," Yuki smiled, "And new school robes."

"I need new robes too," added Adrian, "Oh, and some new clothes!"

In the end, the friends ended up spending over 700 galleons! The woman was so happy; she threw in a free dress for each of the girls as well. Adrian transported the bags to Lily's house with a wave of her hand and a muttered incantation, and Yuki paid for it all.

"I want ice cream," Adrian announced, noticing the bright and busy ice cream parlor, "What about you two?"

"Yes please," Lily agreed.

"Hai," Yuki chimed.

"I'll get it," Adrian volunteered, "You two grab us a table."

Adrian walked up to the tall guy at the ice cream counter. "One Strawberry, one Vanilla, and one Neapolitan please," she requested.

"Sure," the ice cream guy replied.

After flashing him a quick grin, Adrian took the three ice creams and sat down with her best friends at a table outside in the shade.

"Hey cuties," a cold voice said behind them.

The girls turned around to see Lucius Malfoy. Lily was so surprised that the pureblood loving maniac would try to come on to her a-a _Mudblood_ and her friends that she about dropped her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bastard?" Yuki started. Lily had told Yuki and Adrian about Lucius, and she also told them that after the Marauders and the MFC, Lucius made fun of her the most.

"What?" Lucius asked. Yuki punched him in the face.

"Get outa my face bastard!" Yuki yelled at him as she pushed him to the ground. Adrian smirked, but then she noticed Lucius looking up Lily's skirt from the floor.

"Pervert!" Adrian yelled, kicking him in the stomach with her heels. Not too far away, James, Remus, and Sirius were watching the display. After Adrian had kicked him, the girls sat down at another table close by and ate their ice cream calmly. Lucius' friend stalked over and helped him up.

"You bitch," Lucius wheezed, pointing at Yuki. But out of nowhere, someone tapped his shoulder. Lucius turned around and his face met the fist of one Sirius Black.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch," Sirius yelled. Yuki, Adrian, and Lily looked shocked. **Why the hell did I do that?**, Sirius asked himself.

"Hey Black, I can take care of myself, I don't need some stuck-up bastard like you standing up for me," Yuki said, pretty ticked off.

"Bitch!" Sirius yelled.

"Man-Whore!" Yuki yelled with the same energy.

"Slut!"

"Yaro!" The two were about an inch away from each other's face.

"Both of you just shut the fuck up damnit!" Lily yelled, "Merlin...urgh...Adrian, Yuki, let's go, my perfect afternoon was just ruined," Lily sighed, shocking everyone. She had never really cursed before...like...ever.

"Coming Yuki?" Adrian called back to her.

"Lily-Chan, gomen for ruining your day," Yuki mumbled quietly.

"What?" James asked, shocked. Yuki called that hot red-headed babe Lily... "Wait...Evans? Is that you? Lily Evans?" he asked dumbly.

"No shit Sherlock," Adrian snorted, "Lupin, Black," she acknowledged with a curt nod.

"H-hey Adrian," Remus managed to say. She flashed him a cute smile.

"Eh...Let's go home," Lily chortled. Remus clearly had it bad for Adrian.

"Bye bastards," Yuki smirked, leaving all three boys in a very awkward mood, "See you in September," she added.

**A/N: So that's it for now. Hahahahaha, I just finished watching R. Kelly's 'Trapped in the Closet' saga. Too funny. It's just way to dramatic for amusic video, but that's what makes it funny, and that's why I like it. Anyways...review capiche? Mahalo! Talk to you later my darlings:) **

**Shannon**


	6. Head Boy and Head Girl

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**A/N: Hello people! I am strangely in a peppy mood today for getting absolutely no sleep last night...so weird. Anyhow, I was bored at two o'clock, and this is like the shortest chapter we have written so far, so you guys got lucky and you got a faster update then I was planning on. Review or I shall let my new and improved flying monkeys out after you! Yes my pretties, fly, fly! Mwahahahahaha! (Don't mind me...as I said, I'm a bit out of it...)**

**Disclaimer: I have everything I need right here with me. I got the air in my lungs, and a few blank sheets of paper...but not Harry Potter. (Free cookies to whoever can tell me what movie that quote was from...except the part about Harry Potter.)**

**Dedications: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I honestly don't know. I mean _come on_ give me a break! It's like 2:30 in the morning! I can't think this early.**

**Shutting up now. Here is the (VERY short) Chapter 6...**

**Chapter 6: Head Boy and Head Girl**

**(Again, Jennie wrote this chapter and hers are A LOT shorter than mine. SORRY!)**

Lily woke up to the sound of a tap at her window. It was three Hogwarts owls, one for each of the girls. Lily took the letters from their beaks and gave them some water and cornflakes from breakfast. She watched them fly away, and then tore open her own letter. It said:

_Miss L. Evans_

_We are proud to inform you and your family that you have made Head Girl._

"Yes!" Lily screamed, and then continued reading:

_You will get your own room, and a bathroom and common room that you will share with the Head Boy, as well as a private indoor pool. Your badge is included as well with your normal list of supplies needed for the year. Term begins September 1. Once again Lily, congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Yuki and Adrian walked in just then, coming back from a 5 AM run. (a/n: very dedicated aren't they? I can't stand getting up at 6:30 for school, much less earlier than 5.)

"What is it Piccolo Fleur?" Adrian asked. (If you don't know it by now, it means Little Flower.)

"Guess who made Head Girl?" Lily asked calmly.

"Who?" Yuki asked.

"ME!" Lily shrieked.

"No way!" Yuki yelled.

"Wicked!" shouted Adrian.

Little did the girls know, not too far away, the Head Boy was getting his letter too...

* * *

"Yo Moony, get the mail, would ya?" whined James.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...what am I, a House Elf?" Remus grumbled a bit too loud.

"What was that?" A smirking James asked.

"Hey look, our Hogwarts letters!" Remus quickly covered up, handing Sirius and James their respective letters. James noticed that his seemed to be heavier than usual. Curious, James tore his letter open right away and read:

_Mister J. Potter_

_We are...blah blah blah...Head Boy...blah... own room...blah blah ...share common room and bathroom with Head Girl...private pool...congrats...September 1...badge...list...blah._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Of course, being the Marauder he is, James didn't really read the letter, he just skimmed it. At least he got the important stuff.

"Well gentlemen," James said grandly, "meet the new Head Boy."

Sirius and Remus took one look at each other and burst out laughing, much to the displeasure of one James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's it. The End, Fin, Caput, it's done. I told you it was short, didn't I? Yawn. So tired. Must crawl in to bed and stay there. Bye peoples! Make me happy and review!**

**Reviews:**

**SmileAtMe: I think I'll let you know first. I appreciate your input, and I don't mind criticism, but it is really rude and annoying when you keep pointing the same fault out over and over after the chapter's already posted. I can't (and won't) be changing it, so I'm sorry. As much as I appreciate the criticism, it's polite if you at least tell me one thing good about my story. And if I get just criticisms, fine, but at least make them three different ones, not the same thing over and over again. As for the Japanese and _Italian _(at least spell it right if your going to repetitively whine about it.) Jennie and I like it that way. In the fifth chapter, I admit I forgot, but everywhere else I supplied you with a translation into English. It's not odd, it's unique. If you haven't already guessed, I am a unique, outspoken person, so don't insult my ideas just because they're out of the ordinary. I have a teeny piece of advice for you: If you don't like it, don't read it. Or at least don't keep degrading yourself by repeating the same insult over and over when it's gramically incorrect and spelled wrong. Buh bye.**

**Celina Black: Thanks! I know the Marauders aren't very...nice in this story, but Jennie is always picking on them, and Yuki (a character from her other stories too) is like one of those man-eaters, and she wanted to make Yuki look better than the Marauders. I don't know, the Yuki/Adrian thing was her idea so...yeah. And oh, yeah, that's a good idea with the anonymous review thing. I fixed it right after I finished reading your review: )**

**Clumsyfaery: Thanks for the review!**

**Hpfreaklk: Thank you very much! If you read that rant I just had (I get carried away sometimes...) yeah, this story is really unique, but I'm a unique person. I don't like doing anything the way everyone else does unless I have to, or if it's really a lot easier than my way. : )**

**Bye guys! REVIEW! (Or remember, my evil monkeys are waiting...Mwahahahahaha!) **

**Shannon**


End file.
